I'll always save you
by JazzieAngel
Summary: 2.22 Not Pictured, beyond, and LoVe from Logan's POV.
1. Rooftops and Broken Girls

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to the brilliant Rob Thomas not me.

Authors note: The more reviews I get the faster I update!

Logan had decided that he was going to leave the graduation party. He hadn't drank since the night of the alterna prom, and something about being around a lot of drunks when you're not drunk yourself was almost unbearably boring. But there was no way he was going to drink, not around Veronica. He was sick and tired of hurting her, seeing her cry, it drove him crazy that he can't be the guy who picks up the the pieces. he is just the guy that causes her to break and make the pieces shatter. When he got the text message he wasn't sure if he was going to open it or not.

_ugh Dick probably drank too much and got himself in trouble_ He thought to himself, but curiosity quickly got the better of him and he opened the message.

_Meet me on the roof now._

"What the hell" he said aloud but he didn't think twice, it said there was no name but he recognized the number instantly. "Veronica" he whispered all ready out the door. He ran up to the roof wondering what on earth Veronica wanted with him. She hardly spoke to him since the morning after alterna prom, when she seen him with Kendall Casablancas. Then he wondered for the billionth time what he had said to her that night. He tried his hardest to push those thoughts out of his mind, whatever he said got through to her, but he fucked it all up. It was too much for him to think about, When he did think about it, it made him want to go back and stand on the ledge of the Coranato Bridge. So he started to think about the roof again and what Veronica could possibly be doing up there. He wished the Neptune Grand's elevator didn't go so damn slow. the curiosity was killing him. Finally he reached the top floor and stepped out on the roof and thats when he saw Beaver... little old Beaver pointing a gun at the girl he loves more than his own life.

"NO!" He screamed, and suddenly the gun was pointed at him.

He ran around frantically trying to avoid the gun shots. Any other day or time the gunshots would be welcome, he meant what he said to Ms. James. There is nothing good about living for him... not anymore. But today Veronica needed him to protect her. He moved around trying to keep Beaver's attention on him. _run Veronica, save yourself._ He thought. Then Suddenly Beaver was on the ground and Veronica was on top of him. Logan couldn't help but feel a little proud and annoyance towards Veronica. She was tough, he knew that. But he still wished she wouldn't be so full of herself, that she didn't think she could handle everything, that she wouldn't put herself in these situations. If something ever happened to Veronica he wouldn't be able to go on living himself. Most of all he wished she would realize that.

Beaver flipped Veronica over and she was on now on the ground, she appeared to be hurt pretty badly. He quickly ran over there and kicked Beaver away from her and began wrestling with his once upon a time friend. He didn't know what had gotten into Beaver, but he was trying to hurt Veronica, so he really didn't care. Suddenly he felt a strong shock run through his body. _shit _he thought _Beaver is going to kill me and then Veronica, I failed her again._ Then he heard gunshots. He looked up and there was Veronica with the gun. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Veronica, the girl who ruthlessly pursued Lilly's murderer even after everyone had turned on her. The girl who brought on hell for all bad-doers in Neptune. But there she was pointing a gun at Beaver and himself.

"Logan move away from him" She called

"Veronica, don't" He replied in the most calming voice he could muster

"HE KILLED MY FATHER!"

At this moment nothing mattered more than keeping Veronica from becoming a murderer herself.

"Give me the gun Veronica"

"He killed everyone on the bus, he raped me!"

He looked at Beaver disbelivingly. Now it was him that wanted him dead he wanted to rip Cassidy Casablancas apart for hurting Veronica like that. But he couldn't not now. He knew what was important. Keeping Veronica alive and keeping her from becoming one of those sick fuckers that she has devoted herself to bringing down.

"You are not a killer Veronica." He said moving closer to her. She was shaking and the tears in her eyes almost killed him. He hated seeing the people he loved cry.

"Give me the gun" He repeated while moving his hand closer to hers.

She was finally beginning to ease her grip on the gun. He slowly moved his hand on top of hers and took the gun from her, he put his arms loosely around her at first. He wasn't sure if she would object to him being there and touching her when her whole world seemed to have been falling apart. After all it its only been a couple weeks since she seen him and Kendall together and only a few days since his own murderous father walked away a free man. But within a couple seconds she was returning the embrace and holding on to him as if she were drowning and he was a lifeboat. He didn't know what he should do, he couldn't just take her down to his room and make her a sundae to make her feel better. Anything he thought of just seemed like an incredibly stupid thing to do. He decided to just stand here and hold her for a little while, he hasn't been this close to Veronica since that day she had danced with him at the Sadie Hawkins dance. He was sure she was just trying to save him from saying something to the mayors daughter that he would later regret. He looked up from Veronica's hair and seen Beaver climbing over the railing, he was going to jump. He let go of Veronica for a second to try to save his friend.

"Beaver don't!"

"MY NAME IS CASSIDY!" he called back, and the words felt like a knife inside his gut.Logan had always known how much he hated being called Beaver.

"Cassidy, don't"

"Why not?" For this Logan had no answer, but he would have, if Cassidy gave him a little while to think he knows he would have thought of something. It was just hard to get past the Cassidy is a killer, who raped Veronica and killer her father.

"Thats what I thought." And then he jumped, just like that. Logan wonders if his mom had the same look in her eyes before she jumped off the Coranato Bridge.

Now its Veronica who grabs hold of him. The two of them just stand there on the roof holding on to each other for a while. Its Veronica that speaks first.

"Mac"

Logan feels horrible that it takes him a minute to realize who that was _Ghost World_ Logan makes a mental note not to ever call someone by Dick's nickname for them again. Until Cassidy's statement he never realized how hurtful they could be. And the last thing he wants right now is to hurt anyone.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me which room Cassidy was staying in." Veronica said shaking and looking like she might start to cry again.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He said in his most convincing voice. Truth is he didn't know which room they was staying in either. but chances are he will be able to bribe the people at the desk. Or maybe they already know Cassidy Casablancas is dead and they will just tell us.

"Okay" She said in a defeated tone.

"What happened?" He blurted it out. He really did not mean to, but there it was.

Veronica turned her head to look at him and before she could start talking Logan cut her off.

"Oh God Veronica, I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked you that, I'm a fucking idiot. I should have known something was wrong when you came to talk to me at the party. I should have known something was up with Cassidy, hell Dick and I are probably some of the cause of psycho killer Cassidy."

"Logan, stop. You can ask me that. You saved my life.

"Veronica, I will always save you. Your life is worth more than mine" he said in a very sincerely

"Don't say that."

"Its the truthand youknow it. If you're gonna tell me what happened do it soon because Mac is still in that room somewhere."

"Do you think he killed her?" Veronica asked with tears falling from her face again.

"Why would he kill her? What the hell is going on with him?" Logan asked.

"Logan, when he was a kid, he was molested."

"What the fuck, who did it?"

"His little league coach, the mayor, your old boss, Woody Goodman."

"I really am the reason of all this."

"Logan what are you talking about no you are not."

"When I was an intern for Woody he was touching me all gay like. I should have said something. Maybe ifI did he wouldhavebeen stopped and Cassidywouldn't have jumped. Andfor as long as I can remember Dick and I have been making gay jokes at Beaver because he never had a girlfriend until Mac. I've called him Beaver ever since I met him and Dick, I always knew how much he hated being called that. I'm so stupid we should have been nicer to him, its not like we didn't care about him. If we would have known that Woody did that to him we wouldn't have talked like that. We would have done something to Woody. I am going to do something to Woody." Logan stated starting to get angry

Veronica bursts into tears, "Cassidy killed him."

"What..."

"He blew up Woody's plane. The same way he blew up the bus, My dad was..." She trailed off

"Veronica..." Logan said softly, losing all the anger that he felt just a moment ago.

"Wait, we don't have time for this now. We'll go find Mac and we can talk later"

"Okay"

The rest of the elevator ride was silent, but he kept her close to him the whole time.

When they finally reached the lobby it was Logan who took charge.

"Tell me which room Cassidy Casablancas is staying in" Logan commanded.

"Sir, I'm afraid we..."

"NOW" He yelled.

For a moment the woman behind the desk looked so scared that she might tell him the room number. That of course was not the case.

"That guest does not want to be disturbed."

"Yeah? Well you are too late, he was very disturbed, he just threw himself off the roof of this building, did you know that? And his girlfriend is still up there. We need to get in that room right now lady." Logan said. It took quite a bit of strength to keep the tears that he felt beginning to well up in his eyes from falling.

She already must have known that there was a jumper, maybe she didn't know who it was. Because she told them that someone from the hotel staff would go let them in the room.

Logan looked over at Veronica sitting in a lobby chair she didn't look like Veronica at all. She was shaking and still crying. He has never seen her look so sad. He didn't know what to do so he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He got down on his knees, and took her hands into his own "Veronica, I know that I'm a really shitty substitute for your dad, but I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything else and I swear I'll do my best to take care of you."

Veronica looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks "Logan...You don't have to...I'm fine"

"I want to. The thought of you all alone makes me feel sick Veronica, look what happened tonight, or at the River Styx. Veronica you need someone to keep you safe."

She didn't have a response. She wasn't used to seeing this side of Logan, not since they broke up last summer. She just fell into his arms and hoped that her actions would speak the words she was unable to say.

They sat on the floor Veronica sobbing in his arms until the hotel manager finally came up to them with the key and said he would escort them up to the room.

"About fucking time man" Logan said in a very annoyed tone.

They made their way up to Cassidy's room and when they finally got there the hotel manager unlocked the door and was the first to step inside. He started on a rant about the hotel's things not being in room anymore.

"Mac?" Veronica called

When they seen her she was sitting on the floor with a shower curtain wrapped around her. Veronica immediately ran over there to her and the two girls that were damaged sat there and held on to each other

after a few minutes of looking over the room the hotel manager started asking her questions. This really pissed Logan off

"Hey man back the fuck off, can't you see she isn't dressed?"

He either didn't hear Logan or ignored him and continued asking Mac questions. At this point Logan was so pissed he was seeing red. He grabbed the guy by his Jacket collar and pinned him up against a wall.

"I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't leave them alone"

Both Veronica and Mac looked up at him and instantly he regretted showing such brutality

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get her something to put on?" He said trying to mask his anger at this douche bags complete disregard for the girls' feelings.

"Yes sir" The hotel manager said and left the room rather quickly. He was clearly afraid of Logan now.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to lose my temper like that. After tonight thats the last thing either of you needs. I'm gonna go to my room to grab some stuff and give you two a chance to talk. I'll be back before that prick, I promise"

To Logan's surprise it was Mac that spoke "Don't apologize, thank you for getting him away from me"

"It was nothing" he said and turned out of the room. He never liked being thanked for things it didn't seem normal to him, but he was still glad that he did something right.

When he returned to the room where the girls still sit holding each other the hotel manager had not been back yet.

Logan didn't want to be the one to bring this up but it was important and it couldn't go unsaid. "Mac, I think you should call your parents and tell them you are alright before all this shit makes it on to the news"

"Umm, I'd rather not, could you just bring me home?"

"Of course. Do you need anything first, besides clothing?"

"No I just want to get home and go to sleep I've never been this tired in my life."

"Got it, I'm going to call down to the desk and ask what is taking that retarded guy so fucking long to bring up clothes."

But Before he could pick up the phone the guy was back at the door again. Logan snatched the clothes out of his hand and pushed the guy back out the door. He threw the clothes on the bed near where Mac and Veronica sat, then he walked out the door himself.

After about 5 minutes or so the two girls emerged from the room.And the three of them made their way to Logan's Xterra in silence. They were both clearly too damaged to speak and Logan didn't know what to say so the silence wasn't totally unwelcomed. Mac and Veronica climbed in the back seat still holding on to each other. Logan asked Mac for her address and the drive there was completely silent except for the sound of sobbing.

When they finally arrived at Mac's house she had fallen asleep in Veronica's arms

"I don't want to wake her up" Veronica said

"Its okay I got it"

Logan carried Mac up to the door and it was then that he realized he couldn't actually get inside especially with her in his arms. There were no lights on so he assumed everyone was sleeping and he didn't want to wake them up by ringing the door bell. Veronica must have also realized this because she came up behind him.

"Veronica... you should have stayed in the car." Logan said full of concern for her.

"Yeah because you are going to use your telekinesis to get the door open?"

Logan sighed in defeat as Veronica opened up the door and led him to Mac's room. He placed her very carefully on the bed so not to wake her. Veronica pulled the blankets up around her and left a message on her dry erase board to call us when she wakes up if she needed anything at all.

Logan stared at the board or more specifically at the _us_partuntil Veronica started to walk out the door.

"You wanna lay down in the back seat again?" He asked her.

"No"

"Are you sure?" He was worried about her and he wanted to make sure that he could make her as comfortable as possible without actually being too worried that it annoyed her.

"Yeah"

He opened the passenger side door of the bright yellow X-terra and helped her get in and fasten her seat belt.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

"Home."

"Are you sure that wont be too hard on you? I can take you somewhere. anywhere you want to go, we can leave the country if you want" he said desperately.

"No I think I'll be okay to go home, but umm, will you stay with me?" she asked in a quiet voice.

He stroked her hair gently and said "Veronica, I wouldn't leave you right now for anything"


	2. Empty Places

_Disclaimer - The wonderful characters belong to Rob Thomas/CW/UPN The title of the chapter belongs to Joss Whedon, or whoever owns the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer now days. _

When they arrived outside of Veronica's apartment complex Logan got out first and walked over to her side and helped her get out of the car. Rather than the broken crying girl she was before on the roof she seemed to be just a hollowed out empty girl. It was though she had cried all of herself out, all of her thoughts, all of her emotions everything that made her Veronica. She was just blank now. Logan didn't like this, It was scaring him. this is not Veronica he thought as they walked up to her apartment. When they got to her door she was hesitant.

"Logan maybe you were right, I don't think I can go in there" she said as she started to cry again.

Logan took her into his arms once again and he kissed the top of her head

"Veronica, if you don't want to go in there you don't have to. If you don't think you are ready or you can't handle it then don't go in there"

"I want to go in but I don't want it to be empty I want to see my dad in there I want to curl up in his lap I want to tell him that..." Her words became too slurred with tears for him to understand what she was saying after that. Not that it mattered there was nothing he could have said that would have made her feel any better. All he could do was hold her as she sobbed into his shirt soaking it with her tears. He wasn't sure how long they stood there outside the door until she stopped crying and put on her brave face again. She was putting the key in the lock when her tears started to fall all over again.

"Logan..."

"Shhhh its okay, I got it" he said very gently. He took the key from her and put it back in the lock and opened the door very slowly in case she changed her mind about going in.

She didn't take more than three steps inside when she fell to the floor crying and pounding her tiny fists on the tile mumbling something Logan couldn't quite hear. He laid down on the floor next to her and pulled her close to him.

"Veronica, stop it you're going to hurt yourself"

"I don't care" she said in between sobs

"I care" he replied and took her hands into his "come on lets get you off the floor." He picked her up and carried her over to the couch and sat on the floor next to where her head was her hands still in his.

"No, up here, hold me?" she said in a very broken voice that made her impossible to refuse, not that he would have anyway.

"Okay" He had to contain a smile. It wasn't like he was happy that Keith was dead, but he was thrilled that Veronica is letting him be the one who is there for her. She sat up and made room for him on the couch and almost immediately after he sat down she was on his lap and sobbing into his shirt once again.

"Veronica, let me get you something..." Logan said. It was almost unbearable seeing her like this he was desperate to find some way to help ease the pain.

"Like what?"

"Well are you like hungry? Or thirsty? If I run you some bath water will you not drown? I could turn the TV or Radio on. I don't know whatever you want I'll make it happen."

"Logan I didn't have you stay with me to cater to me I just don't want to be alone. What you are doing right now. This is... Perfect."

"But when my mom..." He paused for a minute, it was still hard for him to say _commited suicide_ especially now after seeing another person he cared about jump."...you did so much more for me. You wasted your time tracking down credit cards and camping out in hotel lobbies, if it wasn't for you I don't think..."

Veronica cut him off "Logan, it wasn't a waste of time. I was happy to do it. I still remembered being your friend and I cared about you. I really liked your mom" The last words came out in almost a whisper she felt strange talking about Lynn Echolls around Logan. She knew he was really touchy on the subject and she didn't want to bring up bad memories.

"Thank you Veronica." Suddenly he got an idea "When I was little and I was sad or scared my mom would always hold me in her lap and sing to me until I fell asleep."

Logan shifted around so that Veronica was laying down across his lap and he was holding her upper half and he sang to her well more like hummed. It worked, after about twenty minutes later Veronica was asleep. Logan started to think about everything that has happened. About Lilly, his parents, Felix getting stabbed, the bus crash, Cassidy. All these events that has shaped their lives are nothing but tramatic. Why can't he think of a time when things in Neptune were good and happy? Sure things were better before his father killed his girlfriend. But those days weren't all happy either. All these thoughts were starting to make Logan sleepy he wasn't able to deal with this stuff any more tonight he was just starting to doze off when his cell phone rang. He didn't want the noise to wake up Veronica but he couldn't grab the phone without waking her up either.

"Daddy..." Veronica mumbled in her sleep, starting to move around.

The phone kept on ringing and Logan was going to kill whoever is calling if they wake her up.

Suddenly she snapped awake and called out for her dad. When she looked up and saw Logan and remembered everything she burst into tears for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

"Veronica I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot I should have turned it off" he said reaching the phone out of his pocket. He put it on silent and threw it on the coffee table without even bothering to see who it was that was calling him.

There was no way they are more important than Veronica. He thought.

"It okay, you should answer it."

"No, you come first, I deal with everyone else later" Logan said, tightening his hold on Veronica

The blinky lights on the phone didn't stop so Veronica picked it up. Logan had no idea who was calling so many times but the look in Veronica's eyes told him it was nobody good.

"You're still seeing Kendall?"

"What? No, I haven't talked to her since... that morning when you showed up at my hotel room"

"Then why is she calling you Logan?" She said sounding both angry and hurt.

"I have no idea, look I told her after you left that I couldn't see her anymore because I was in love with you." When he said this his eyes shifted towards the floor.

"Okay, I believe you. See what she wants." She said and then kissed him on the cheek.

Logan turned bright red, its not like hes never been kissed by Veronica before but its been so long he almost forgot what its like. How everything in the world suddenly just isn't there anymore and its only him and Veronica. Even small kisses on the cheek were worth more than gold to him.

"Logan, the phone?"

"Oh, yeah I'll get it" but it had already stopped ringing. She must have decided to give up because there was a voice mail. When he heard what it said he actually had a smile on his face.

"finally something good happened tonight."

"What are you talking about"

"Kendall was in my dad's hotel room, she said she was taking a shower and when she came out she found him dead in the living room, shot in the head"

"Logan... how can you say thats a good thing?"

"How? Veronica our fathers were nothing alike I have nothing to mourn for. this is the man that forced my mom off that bridge, When I was growing up he would... he had sex with my girlfriend, then murdered her, he tried to kill you and your dad. I hate him I'm glad he is dead."

"Logan stop it."

"Veronica I mean it, after I found out that he killed Lilly and stuffed you in that refridgerator I wanted to kill him myself. I hate that he hurt you Veronica I'm so sorry for everything that he..."

Veronica cut him off "Damnit don't you apologize for him Logan, you didn't do anything you're not him. None of it was your fault."

He has needed to hear those words for a very long time. For a whole year he has been wondering if Lilly would still be alive if he had done things differently. If he had been a better boyfriend maybe she would have settled down maybe she would have loved him enough not to have sex with his father. But if Veronica said it wasn't his fault then it wasn't. Logan learned long ago that Veronica Mars is never wrong.

"I miss Lilly" Veronica said crying harder

"I miss her too" He replied.

"You think her and my dad are up in heaven having a good time?" Veronica asked in a voice that broke his heart.

"Knowing Lilly they are having a great time." Logan said with a smile on his face. It used to hurt to think about Lilly being dead especially after he found out his own father had been the one who had murdered her. Now he thought of her murder as her escaping Neptune and becoming an angel. He'll always love and miss her but she was better off where she was then in Neptune.

"Thinking that he is there with Lilly makes me feel a little better"

"Lilly loved your dad, I bet she greeted him at the gates with her classic Lilly smile"

"She sure did have a beautiful smile." Veronica said closing her eyes.

"You look tired" Logan remarked full of concern for Veronica.

"I'm exausted" She replied.

"You should lay back down and get some rest its been an awful night" He said stating the obvious. He pulled her down onto his lap and stroked her hair until her tears finally stopped and she fell into a deep sleep. Logan lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom and covered her up.

"Goodnight, I love you Veronica" he whispered and kissed her on her forehead. Even if she couldn't hear him say that it was important to him that he tell her that he loves her. He sat there on her bed and watched her sleep until he too felt the strong need to get some sleep. He wanted to stay there by her but he thought he should sleep on the couch. He looked at Veronica sleeping one more time and decided that he was going to do whatever he had to do to get her back. They always tried to tear each other down but when they really needed someone they always found comfort in each other. That has to be enough to us to make it work he thought.


	3. Together at last

Logan didn't sleep well that night. He kept getting woken by his dreams that were haunted by the faces of people who had a tragic end in Neptune. He saw his mother, Lilly, Cassidy, the kids on the bus it was all too much for him. With each nightmare that passed it grew increasingly harder for him to go back to sleep. Once he seen the sun beginning to poke out he figured he might as well stay awake and do something for Veronica before she wakes up. He thought that she has been though hell the least he can do is make her breakfast.

Cooking was never a strong point with Logan. Why should it be when he has a full time staff to cook everything for him. He searched around the kitchen for simple breakfast food that wouldn't require too much culinary skill. He wasn't sure exactly what Veronica would feel like eating so he pulled out pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. He figured she'd at least eat one of the options. It took him nearly and hour to pull out all the necessary pans and ingredients. The pancakes were a pain in the ass. He had to try three times until they were just right. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Veronica, because maybe, if she notices how much he cares she wont feel so alone without her dad. Everything else on his breakfast list was much easier to make. In no time the apartment filled with food smells.

"Dad?" Logan heard Veronica call. She stepped into the room and her looked around desperately for any sign of Keith. When she saw that it was Logan and not her Keith her eyes flooded with tears and Logan ran over to her.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Was all he could manage to say. The look on her face was like a knife to the heart.. _Fuck I'm an idiot. _He thought.

"Hey is that breakfast I smell?" Came a voice from the direction of the hallway that sounded a lot like Keith. Logan would have swore he was hallucinating if he didn't see Veronica turn around. After all he sometimes saw Lilly lurking around. He accepted that he might be a little crazy long ago. Although that was not the case. Sure as shit there was Keith standing before him.

"DAD! You're alive!" Veronica cried and threw her arms around her father. "I love you so much."

"I don't understand." Keith sounded confused about why Veronica would think that he wasn't alive.

"Woody's plane, Cassidy Casablancas blew it up."

Keith and Veronica stood talking for moment having one of those father-child moments that Logan never experienced growing up with Aaron Echolls. It seemed like a very private matter, so he figured he would just slip quietly out the door.

As he was walking towards his car he noticed sheriff Lamb lurking around.

"Logan Echolls, we need you to come down to the sheriffs department to ask you a couple questions about your father." Lamb said.

"Well I don't want to answer your questions." Logan replied

"Please Mr. Echolls, we have to know a few things so we can determine who killed him. If you don't cooperate and come down on your own I can have you arrested" Lamb smirked he enjoyed threatening people with arrests. It made him feel powerful.

"I don't care who killed him. I hardly spoke to him since he got out of prison. I really don't know anything so can't help you." Logan responded growing annoyed.

"You don't know anything at all?" Lamb said skeptically.

"Nope."

"I believe you, but there are still some simple questions I'd like to ask you. Come by the station before 3:30 today or I'll have you brought in."

Logan was irritated but he agreed. "Fine."

When he turned his cell phone back on he had two messages the first one was from Trina asking if he knew about their dad yet. She also mentioned that dads death is going to be great for sales when the movie about the Aaron Echolls, Lilly Kane murder comes out.

When he played the second one he almost couldn't believe his ears. It was from Veronica. She said she wanted him to come back inside.

Logan didn't know if he should actually go back inside or not. The last time he was in there with Keith, Keith had thrown him out the door and told him never to come back. He started heading back anyways, welcome there or not, Veronica told him to come back so he will. He just couldn't resist that Veronica Mars.

When he got back to the apartment Veronica and Keith were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"I gotta say Logan, for someone who probably has never picked up a frying pan before this breakfast is pretty awesome." Keith complimented in a cheery tone that made Logan crack a small smile.

"Thanks Mr. Mars." Logan replied politely

"So why did you run off?" Veronica asked.

"Well your dad is safe, and you two were having a moment. Plus I was never supposed to be here to begin with remember?" He meant for it to sound on the comical side, but he was pretty sure they both caught on to the hurt tone in his voice.

"Logan, that no longer applies. Veronica says that you saved her life last night at the Neptune Grand. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't gone up to that roof. I know my daughter tends to put herself into dangerous situations. I'll sleep easier knowing I'm not the only one who is willing to protect her." Keith said smiling "Thank you."

"It was really no big deal, I mean what else was I going to do? I couldn't just see one of my friends pointing a gun at her and walk away." Logan said casually.

"You know as well as I do most of the other people in Neptune would have walked away and let me die up there. You didn't, you risked your own life to save mine. I'm not going to let you get off so easy so just shut up and be thanked." Veronica said with that look she gave people when she meant business.

Logan sighed "Fine then, does the hero get any of this food he cooked or are you going to eat it all?" He teased.

"Of course, the plates and silverware are on the counter." Veronica replied.

Logan grabbed a plate of food and when he sat back down Keith stared at him.

"So are you two dating again?" Keith questioned.

"Uhh no, I was just looking after Veronica because we thought you were dead, and she was upset." Logan replied uncomfortably while Veronica stayed quiet.

"I see. Well if you two work everything out I want you to know that I approve."

"You do?" Logan asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah I do. I think Veronica would be safe with you." Keith said. "Well you kids have fun I have to go down to the sheriffs department today. They'll want me to fill out the paperwork for finding Woody. Then I've got some cases to get to before we head to New York."

"Okay dad." Veronica said as she gave her father a hug. "I love you dad, be careful."

"I will honey." Keith replied and put on his suit jacket. "See you later."

"Bye dad."

"Later Mr. Mars." Logan called.

"So my dad approved you." Veronica said "That's a pretty big deal you know."

"I know it is, especially considering the deep hatred he had for me before." Logan said looking down.

"I don't think he hated you Logan. He just worries about me a lot and last summer when the PCHers accused you of killing Felix things got really bad. He never found out about the shotgun blast that almost got us but there were plenty of other things that didn't go unnoticed. He was concerned for me is all." She said.

"I never would have let anything happen to you." Logan replied

"I know that, and he does too now." Veronica said.

"So does this mean that we're back on?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I never stopped wanting to be with you Logan, but last summer you really scared me. I was sure you were going to get yourself killed and I was afraid to let myself get too attached to you. After Lilly died... I just couldn't go through all that again" Veronica admitted.

"Veronica I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I was such a mess with my mom committing suicide and I find out my dad is the one who murdered Lilly. Then on top of all that I was accused of killing Felix. I just wanted to destroy everything that I came in contact with. I don't blame you for dumping me." Logan said feeling ashamed for his actions the previous summer.

"Shhh none of that matters now." Veronica said and leaned over the kitchen table and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Veronica...You're sure about this right?" Logan asked.

"Of course I am." She replied pulling him into a deeper kiss.


	4. Ice cream and Accusations

_Disclaimer - Not Mine, Don't sue!_

_Authors Note- This was a difficult chapter, I think I might have underplayed the LoVe stuff a bit so I could get down to buisness. But not to worry the next chapters will be filled with LoVe goodness again! Although from here on out I should warn everyone that now we know Veronica's dad is safe its notgoing to be so mushy. Special Thanks to my reviewers, you are the drugs that keep me typing._

Logan lead Veronica over to the couch. "If you're going to be kissing me I want us to have a talk. I want to make sure you're are going to trust me. But first, I have to go see Lamb."

"Okay. Why do you have to talk to Lamb?" Veronica asked.

"I seen him outside earlier hovering around my car, he said he wanted to ask me some questions about my dad. I told him I didn't want to, but then he said he would throw me in jail." He replied.

"I see, I'm coming with you." She said.

"What do you want at the sheriffs department?"

"We haven't told anyone about who caused the crash. I need to go make a statement today. The parents of the kids on the bus deserve to know who did it. Plus the Casablancas family will want to know why Cassidy jumped off the roof." Veronica explained.

"You're right, I still can't believe that Beaver...I should have known, I should have done something I've known him forever." Logan trailed off sounding a little sad. The Casablancas brothers have been his friends since they were kids. He could remember Cassidy trying to blow off baseball practice to hang out with him and Dick. He wished he would have found out about it sooner, maybe he could have stopped all of this.

"He was a good actor. I never thought that he could be capable of murder" Veronica said. "We should try not to dwell on it though, Cassidy was messed up there was nothing anyone could have done to save him or those the people he killed. He didn't want anyone to help, he didn't even want anybody to know thats what this was all about. Keeping it quiet."

"I know that you're right but there are so many what ifs. What if Woody never molested him, what if Dick didn't make fun of him everyday, what if his parents were actually caring and he went to them when he was being molested. I can't help but wish I could go back and change one of those what ifs. Everything could be different." Logan ranted.

"But you can't, I know what its like trust me. When Lilly died I kpet wondering what would have happened if I had gone with her. The day she died she told me that she had a secret... a good one." Veronica sniffed back a tear at the thought of her best friend smiling and happy on what nobody knew was the last day of her precious life. "We were going to hang out later on, she was going to call me... When she didn't I had thought about calling her or going over to the Kane house. But I never did, and I regreted it everyday until I found out the truth about who killed her. And Cassidy was no Lilly, he wasn't surrounded by people and worshipped wherever he went. His life wasn't full of caring friends and decent family his life was sad and tragic, death may be the best thing that ever happened to him."

"That just makes me feel worse, I could have been a good friend I could have stopped calling him Beaver before he hurled himself off of a building." Logan said with a hint of anger growing in his voice.

"Logan you can't blame youself, if you need to blame anyone blame Woody Goodman." Veronica said placing her hand into his.

"Oh I do, I blame Woody for touching little kids, Myself and Dick for being assholes to him and I blame Cassidy for not telling someone about being molested. There is some blame for everyone."

"Logan, you can place blame on everyone in Neptune but that wont bring him back, or undo what he did. We have to move on, this isn't healthy." Veronica said sounding concerned. "Come on, lets get ready to go see the man."

"Yeah, alright, lets go." Logan responded almost jumping off the couch.

They each took turns in the bathroom getting ready to face the day. It wasn't going to be easy for them, they both had someone close to them that cared deeply for Cassidy. Logan was surprised to find himself wondering about Mac. He normally didn't care about anyone in the non 09er crowd except for Veronica and on occasion her friend Wallace. He discovered that he was actually a pretty cool guy when they were working on Mr. Wu's egg dropping assignment together. He made a mental note to pay more attention to Veronica's friends.

When he was finished getting showering he put on the same clothes he had on before and found Veronica.

"Hey, umm do you think I should call Dick? Ya know, see how he is and stuff? Or is this one of those times when your supposed to give people their privacy?" Logan asked.

"I really don't know, maybe you should give him space, let him call you." Veronica replied.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Logan said. "Come on lets get going."

Veronica nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry, I know this can't be easy on you."

"I'll be fine. You'd think after all these years of living in Neptune I'd be used to secrets, death, and tragedy." He said heading for the door.

"I don't think anyone could get used to that stuff Logan."

"Maybe not but life in Neptune would be so much better if you could."

"Maybe it would be, but maybe we'd all end up like Duncan after Lilly died. Stuffed full of pills and in denial. Its better to just find your closure and move on." Veronica said.

"Yeah, you're right this just really fucking sucks."

"I know it does. But we have to work though it, its the only way. Come on we should get to the department now." Veronica said

They stepped out of the apartment into the bright California sun. It seemed to be a perfect day, one of those days that he, Dick and Cassidy would have gone surfing or just hang out by the pool all day. It seemed like everytime he turned around everything in his life was getting less and less normal. When he sat down in the drivers seat of his car he tried to take Veronica's advice and push these thoughts from his head.

"So who do you think offed my dad?" Logan asked casually.

"I don't know Logan. There could be quiet a few people out there who loved Lilly that wanted to see him punished for what he did to her. What all did Kendall tell you.?"

"Nothing. Just that her and dad were in a room at the Neptune Grand and she went to take a shower and when she came out he was sitting in the chair watching tv with a bullet in his brian."

"It could have been anybody."

"Darn I wanted to send him a fruit basket."

"Logan." Veronica warned.

"What Veronica? Do you really expect me to have sympathy for the man who had sex with and proceeded to murder my girlfriend? The man who cheated on my mother and treated her like crap. Its his fault that shes gone and he tried to kill you... and your dad. Veronica, his murder is the best possible thing that could have happened to him."

"You have sympathy for Cassidy." Veronica pointed out. "Why not your dad?"

"Its different, Cassidy killed people to protect a secret that wasn't his fault. My dad was just trying to keep Lilly quiet about the tapes. Then he tried to keep you quiet about killing her by killing you."

"You're right it is different, but Aaron is also your father."

"No he really isn't. He hasn't been my father since the day I turned 9 and he...nevermind."

"What? He hit you?" Veronica asked in a tone that would suggest she already knew the answer.

"No.. it wasn't like that." Logan said quickly.

"Yes it was. Logan I'm not dumb, I was standing right there in the lobby at the Sunset Regent when you and Trina were...talking." Veronica replied cautiously.

The memories from that day come flooding back to Logan. He would have given anything for Veronica not to have heard Trina talk about the abuse.

"Look it was only a couple times and it was never that bad." Logan lied.

"Cigarette burns, broken noses, thats not that bad?"

"Fine maybe it was, but don't you dare look at me with pity. I'm fine I could handle it."

"Logan you can drop your tough boy act at anytime. Remember last year when you actually let me inside? I know you Logan there is no point trying to be a hardass around me because I know its just an act. If you don't want to tell me about it fine, but don't lie to me." Veronica said with anger rising in her voice.

They were silent the rest of the way to the sheriff's department. When they finally arrived Logan was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Veronica, but its not easy for me to talk about that stuff. That wasn't something I wanted other people to know about."

"Why not?"

"Because its embarrasing Veronica. People will either wonder what I did that was so awful that made the great Aaron Echolls beat me or they'll pity me. I honestly don't want either."

"Fine if you don't want pity you get none from me. But your missing out because I was going to buy you a huge ice cream supply and we could have sat up all night drowning our sorrows in sweets and bad movies."

"Because I turned into a girl when?"

Veronica giggled. "Its not just a girl thing, come on it'll be fun!" Veronica tried to convince him.

"Fine, I'll show up at the girly party but only because you're going to be there." Logan said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before climbing out of the car.

"Yay! I win!" Veronica shouted and clapped her hands.

"You're so cute when your being a dork." Logan said and opened the passenger side door for Veronica.

"Hey!" Veronica exclaimed "I'm always cute."

"Yeah, I suppose you are." Logan smiled at her.

They made their way into the sheriffs department which was crawling with the media. Already Logan could sense himself tightening up and becoming uncomfortable. He hated the press almsot as much as he hated his father. He wanted to turn around and bolt out the door before he smashed one of their faces in for not minding their own buisness. But he kept walking up to the desk where Deputy Sachs was sitting.

"Hey dude, where is Lamb?" Logan asked.

"He is with someone right now, I'll tell him you are here and he'll come talk to you as soon as you are done."

"Fine"

Logan heard a familar voice and when he turned to see who it was he felt like he'd just been punched in the face. Kendall and Veronica were talking.

"What do you want?" Logan asked her coldly.

"Nothing, I was just here answering questions for the sheriff. They have no clue who killed you dad. They say it looks professional, like someone was hired. Did you...?"

Logan cut her off before she had a chance to accuse him of killing his own father. "No! My father was the furthest thing from my mind last night. I hate him but I'd never kill him, I'd never kill anybody." Logan said defensively with a little more volume than he had intended.

"Logan, come on lets go sit down someplace more private." Veronica insisted walking back towards the interrogation rooms.

"Tell lamb we will be waiting in here." Veronica called out to Sachs who nodded back at her.

Logan and Veronica went into the cold little room and sat down to wait for sheriff Lamb. Veronica had been thinking about what she was going to say about Cassidy and the bus/plane crash. It was highly possible that Lamb wouldn't believe her. After all he was kind of famous for being an asshole.

Within a few minutes the sheriff stepped into the room "Mars, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know the usual, doing your job for you." Veronica answered smugly. "I know who crashed the bus."

"Do you now?" Lamb asked seeming genuinly interested in what Veronica had to say.

"Woody's plane too."

"Who did it."

Veronica was quiet for a minute. "Cassidy Casablancas" She finally spit out.

"The kid who jumped off the roof of the Neptune Grand last night?"

"Yes, I was up there too." Veronica said. "He told me he did it. And he blew up the Goodman plane right before my eyes."

Logan looked over at Veronica. She hadn't told him that Cassidy had attempted to kill Veronica right in front of her.

"And why would he do any of that?" Lamb asked.

"He was moleted by Woody Goodman as a child. So were two of the boys on the bus, Marcos Oliveras and Peter Ferrer. They wanted to tell, so Cassidy killed them along with the other kids on the bus. And Curly Moran, which is where he got the explosives from."

"So do you have any proof beyond your word?"

"I can prove that he knew how to make an explosion" Veronica began but Logan cut her off

"I saw him on the roof too, he had a gun. He was trying to shoot Veronica, then he shot at me. He did it okay?"

"And what exactly do you think I should do about it? The kid is dead." Lamb snarked.

"I want you to have a press release so the family and friends of those kids on the bus know what really happened."

"Alright alright, Veronica you fill out a statement, and Logan you come with me for questioning."

"Oh goody quality time with the sheriff." Logan remarked sarcastically and followed Lamb into a room down the hall.

"Mr. Echolls, where were you last night between ten and one?"

"I was with Veronica, I don't know exactly where we were, we could have still been at the Neptune Grand at that point."

"Mhmm. When is the last time you seen your father?"

"Yesterday by the elevator."

"At the Neptune Grand?"

"Yes." Logan responded. "Why does it seem to me that you think I killed my father."

"Its a fact that you two aren't on good terms. He had sex with your ex girlfriend, You testified that he murdered her. Are you mad that he got off?"

Logan was getting pissed off. "Damn right I'm mad that he got off!" Logan shouted. "I loved Lilly and he killed her! I have every right to be pissed! But as much as I wish it would have been me that put that bullet in his brain I didn't do it."

They heard a knock at the door and Veronica let herself in.

"What the hell is going on in here Logan? I can hear you yelling from the other side of the station." Veronica questioned.

"They think I killed him Veronica."

"Killed who? Your dad?"

"Yep."

"Lamb that is ridiculous he was with me all night long." Veronica stated sounding annoyed.

"Well congratulations Mars you just made my suspect list. You were Lilly Kane's best friend correct?"

"Yes but I didn't kill Aaron and neither did Logan quit being so damn stupid. I spent last night thinking that my father was dead. Who plots a murder when they think they're never going to see their father again." Veronica said. "I finished my statement, its on Inga's desk. Come on Logan, lets go."

"Not so fast sassy pants." Lamb called. "The shooting was professional. Whoever did it knew exactly what they were doing. Maybe you hired him before the plane blew up."

"I didn't hire anybody!" Logan screamed, he was using all his will power not to jump across the table that seperated Lamb from himself and strangle him.

"You guys can go. But I'm going to find out who killed him, then I will find out who paid for it and I'll be comming for you."

"Yeah good luck with that one. You haven't solved a crime since you stepped foot into the sheriffs department." Veronica replied as they walked out the door.

"What a wonderful day." Logan said sarcastically as they got in his car and drove back to Veronica's apartment.

"We still have our ice cream and bad movie night to look forward to. It'll take away all badness." Veronica said confidently.

"I'm sure it will." Logan replied smiling at Veronica.


	5. Party Plans

_Disclaimer: None of this stuff belongs to me. I'm simply borrowing a few characters from Rob Thomas for my amusement. Don't sue me!_

"I know who did it." Veronica said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"You do...how? Who?" Logan asked puzzled.

"My money is on Clearance Weidman. He is the head of security at Kane software. I think he killed Amelia Delongpre's murderer a couple months ago."

"Amelia who?"

"Abel Koontz's daughter, the one who was reciving the pay out for his confession to killing Lilly."

"Do you know how to get a hold of this weed guy?"

"Yes, I sure do. But not now. Logan, we need to take a break." Veronica said. "I just can't do anything else right now."

"I know I'm just worried about being thrown in prison for murder again."

"I wont let them arrest you. I know you wouldn't kill anybody." Veronica said in a comforting tone.

"You didn't always know that." Logan said more coldly than he had intended to. Truth is he forgave Veronica for thinking he killing Lilly a long time ago. He knew she had reason to believe he did it. He had wanted to tell her that he faked his alibi when he found the murder files on her computer but he just couldn't.

Veronica didn't say anything but she looked as though he just slapped her across the face.

"Veronica, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know, but I'm not mad at you or anything for turning me in. I shouldn't have lied about my alibi I get why you did it."

Veronica looked at the floor. "I didn't want to believe it was you Logan. Thats why after I seen you at the beach that day I went looking for further evidence. I'm sorry, I should have trusted you."

"Its okay Veronica. I know I'm not the most trustworthy person in the world. I probably would have thought I did it too if I were you. You trust me now though don't you?"

"I trust you a lot more than I used to."

"But not completely?" He was a little hurt that she didn't trust him, then again he has given her many reasons in the past not to so it was understandable.

"Logan, I don't trust anyone completely, not since Lilly died.." Veronica sighed "Thats just not the way I am."

"I get that, but I'll make you trust me someday. I know it."

"I hope so, I really want to trust you." She smiled at him "You want to stop at the store to get our ice cream now?"

"How about I give you a hundred bucks and my car you get the stuff and I go change clothes and you can come get me when you're done?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Logan drove to the Neptune grand and gave Veronica the keys to his car and the hundred dollar bill.

"buy as many sugary products as that will allow."

"Do we really need that much? I don't want to be dating a fat guy now." Veronica teased.

"Don't you worry about me Mars I'll always stay pretty." Logan said playfully and winked at her.

"Alright you better not take forever up there I want to get an early start on the movies." Veronica commanded. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, you better be ready to go."

"And if I'm not?" He challenged.

"If you're not I'll just steal your car and party by myself." She said with her psudo sad face that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fiiine, I wont take long. I promise." He turned and began walking towards the hotel. When he got to the lobby images of the night before flashed in his head. He thought about how two people who he used to care about once upon a time died in this very building not more than twenty four hours ago. He still didn't feel anything for Aaron though. As far as Logan was concerned his father has been dead since the day he murdered Lilly. Scratch that, since the day he had sex with her. He couldn't stop thinking about all this the whole time he was in the hotel. He decided that he can't stay here anymore, it was just too much. He gathered up the things he would need the most. He'd come back for the rest his stuff and go stay at a different hotel. The Sunset Regent maybe, away from Neptune. This place was just full of death. He was packing up all the useless products he uses and throwing them into an old gym bag he found from Freshman year when he realized its been almost a half an hour. He decided the had enough crap to last him until he felt like coming back here again and left.

"What took you so long?" Veronica asked angrily ."The ice cream is going to melt." Apperantly she had decided to come wait in the lobby. And he could have kicked himself for not being ready. He didn't want her to have memories of the night before like he did.

"Sorry, I was grabbing my essentials, I can't stay here anymore Veronica." He explained as they walked out to the car and began the drive back to Veronica's apartment for their sugar and movie date.

"What do you mean? Why not?" She questioned.

"Last night. I never want to see this place again except for when I come back for the rest of my stuff. I think I'm going to go stay at the Sunset Regent in L.A."

"Logan... You can't leave Neptune." Veronica said sounding more than a little hurt.

"Veronica, this place is a death trap. We might as well be living on a hellmouth."

"Yeah I know that, but..." She trailed off. She couldn't be so selfish and ask him to stay when she herself would have been gone already if she'd gotten the Kane Scholorship.

"It wouldn't be forever. Just long enough for me to chill out and stop thinking about dead people." Logan said.

"I understand." She said sounding anything but understanding.

"Veronica, its not like we wouldn't be able to see each other. Its really not that far away."

"I know that. But it will be weird not having you live here in Neptune...I'd miss you." She admitted, her cheeks looking just a little pink.

"No you wouldn't. I'd drive here whenever you wanted me to." Logan said. "Who could refuse Veronica Mars?"

Veronica let out a little giggle. "Hey maybe you could stay with us for a few weeks. Dad always complains about leaving me alone when he goes off chasing bail jumpers and other such criminals. now he wont have to."

"Uhhh, or he'll complain more. I'm not the guy dads want alone with their precious daughters."

"Dad isn't like that. He trusts me." Veronica said.

"Yeah but he dosen't trust me."

"Logan why can't you just shut the hell up and think about it?" Veronica said with growing annoyance.

"Fine, if its cool with papa Mars count me in." Logan said. "What kind of stuff did you get?" Logan asked and attempted to peek into the shopping bags but Veronica slapped his hand away.

"Don't look! Its a surprise. We're almost there anyway."

Just then Logan's cell phone rang. He picked it up out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. _Dick. _It read. Logan sighed heavily. Dick's call wasn't unexpected. Dick didn't really have a lot of friends, just people he kept around to keep himself entertained. Those aren't the kind of people that you call the day after your brother throws himself off the roof of the Neptune Grand.

"Hello." Logan answered.

"Hey man its Dick. What the fuck is up with this shit about you and Ronnie being on the roof with Beaver last night? Whats going on? I know he didn't do all those things they're saying he did. So why'd he jump Logan? Why didn't you stop him?" Dick yelled.

"He did do those things Dick. He blew up the bus to keep two kids quiet. They wanted to come forward and tell the world that the three of them were molested by Woody Goodman when they played on his little league team. And I did try to stop him from jumping. You think I wanted to see him die? I cared about him. He was my friend, reguardless of his faults and the things he did. Even after he tried to kill Veronica I told him not to jump Dick." Logan said trying to be calm and not lash out on his oh so clueless friend.

"What the fuck...No way, Beav couldn't have gotten molested. I'm his big brother he would have told me." Dick said clearly trying not to believe the things that he was hearing from his best friend, but the pain in his voice was evident.

"Do you wanna know why he didn't tell you Dick? Because you have given him plenty of reason to believe that it was just another thing you would have picked on him for. And stop calling him Beaver... he hated that." Logan spat out angrily.

"Shut the fuck up man! He was my brother, he knew I loved him even if I didn't say it. I never would have teased him about being molested. How fucked up do you think I am. I would have killed Goodman myself if he had told me."

Logan sighed. "No Dick he never knew that you loved him." He said coldly. "If you want to sleep easier at night Dick you've got to understand that Cassidy was fucked up. A lot of bad shit happened to him and he kept it all to himself for so long that it made him sick." Logan said now trying to make his friend feel a little better. After all he did just lost his brother and he was completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Logan.. What am I going to do? I'm all alone now." Dick muttered, his voice full of hurt and confusion.

"I don't know. Did you call your mom yet?"

"No, I don't really want to talk to her, not like she cared about us. But I suppose I should anyway."

"You should talk to her. I'll talk to you later man. If you need anything give me a call alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Logan." Dick said sincerly and the line went dead.

"Man that was painful." Logan stated looking over at Veronica.

"I'm sorry Logan. This whole situation is just so fucked up. I wish there was a way for us all to be born again. The first think I'd do when I learned how to walk is get us all out of Neptune. And none of this would have ever happened."

"Oh my Ronnie, you can't save everybody you know."

"I know that, but it isn't going to stop me from trying."

"Veronica, you shouldn't have to go through life trying to save other people when you yourself could use some saving."

"What are you talking about I'm perfectly fine." Veronica asked.

"No, you are not. You haven't been fine since Lilly was murdered, and you've been getting less and less fine ever since. Don't get me wrong, I love the new you. Its just... sometimes, I wish we could all go back to those day when we were innocent and unexposed to all this." Logan said shifting around uncomfortably.

"I get it." She said pulling into the nearest parking space that had enough room for Logan's huge automobile. "We're here, help me carry some of this stuff inside the apartment."

Logan hopped out of the car and went over to the back and picked up 4 of the five bags that Veronica had gotten.

"Jeez Ronnie, this is all junk food?" he asked staring at all the bags.

"Yup, its desert for dinner night at the Mars residence." She smirked.

"You are the perfect woman, did you know that?" Logan teased planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Actually, I did." She said with a tiny giggle.

The two of them stepped inside of the apartment Veronica saw a note on the counter from her father.

_Veronica, I have a very important case that I have to work before our trip to New York. I wont be home until late tonight or possibly tomorrow. Its okay for Logan to keep you company as long as you two behave yourselves, and if he sleeps over he stays on the couch again. Don't wait up and leave some food in the fridge for me please. _

Veronica looked up from the letter. "Look like its just us tonight."


	6. Explinations

_disclaimer - not mine don't sue me!_

_AN - I apologize for this update being so short. This chapter was sort of rushed so bear with it_

Veronica moved around the kitchen for what seemed to Logan as hours. By the time she was finished, there was ice cream, cake, cookies, bowls of chips and various kinds of soda everywhere.

"What is all this?" Logan asked. "Isn't it a bit too much junk food?"

"No, its healing food. You'll see." Veronica smirked.

"If you say so." he said diving into the treats as Veronica popped a movie in.

"What are we watching?"

"The Big Lebowski."

"Hey... you watched that with Duncan... I don't wanna..." He stammered a bit over his words.

"So what? Its like one of my favorite movies ever and now I wanna enjoy it with you." she replied

"Fine."

Veronica turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Why have we gone all year without all of this?"

"Uhhh, you dumped me remember?" Logan replied with the smallest hint of bitterness in his voice. Maybe he'll never get over the fact that Veronica spent a good part of the year being Duncan's girlfriend. He always wished that she would have chose him instead and it still bothered him a great deal. "Veronica... why do you want this now? What has changed? What if Duncan comes back? Will you dump me and go back to him again?"

"Logan! Of course not, its not like that at all. I want this now because since last night on the roof when I almost died I've been thinking a lot. I don't want everything that was good in my life to pass me by because I'm scared of it. I could have died up there and you never would have known how I really felt... I knew all along Duncan wasn't the person who was right for me. Maybe he was years ago before Lilly died and everything changed, but not now. Now I'm supposed to be with you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just needed to know you were really in it. I couldn't stand for you to get my hopes up then break up with me again."

"I'm really in it, I swear Logan." Veronica sighed "I'm sorry for all the times I ran away, I just wanted what was easy and normal. Duncan felt safe at first, but then I realized that safe wasn't nearly as good as happy."

"Wait. I made you happy?" Logan asked looking confused. He figured he has made Veronica a lot of things in his life, angry, sad, scared, nauseated but never happy.

"Yes. What you and I had was the closest I'd ever come to having a real relationship. What Duncan and I shared was nothing more than puppy loves years and years ago."

"Veronica..."

Veronica kissed him again and slipped both their shirts off.

"Veronica...what are you doing?"

"Wait a minute... I thought you were the expert on this stuff?" She teased grabbing his hand, pulling him into her bedroom.

"Veronica, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She replied and shut the door.


End file.
